


The Butler in Black

by littlebeagle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Grim Reapers, Master & Servant, Tags to be added, angels & demons, ben is the servant, ben the perfect butler, contract with a demon, kylo ren the demon, rey is the master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebeagle/pseuds/littlebeagle
Summary: In the Victorian era of London, live a 17year old Countess, Rachel Stephanie Charlotte Kenobi. The current Lady Kenobi is always seen with her mysterious butler that's always dressed in an all black ensemble, Benjamin, after the great tragedy that befell the House of Kenobi. The tragedy erased all of Kenobis, leaving Rey as the only Kenobi that survived the tragedy.The Kenobis are known to be a respectable noble family from generation to generation. They are known for their famous sweets and toy stores all around England, though underneath it all, The Kenobis are the infamous Queen’s Watchdog. Their job is to do dirty work for the Queen also to solve crimes in England’s underworld. Holding the title of Countess of Kenobi now, Rey with the help of her mysterious butler, will hunt down whoever tortured and killed her family and solve the crimes in England’s underworld given to her by the Queen herself.Little did everyone know, Lady Kenobi’s butler is the highest ranking demon of all, Kylo Ren, who will stop at nothing to devour Rey’s soul when their contract is fulfilled.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. an introduction: Demon Butler

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by an Anime "Black Butler".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for introduction. The next chapter will come up sometime next week. enjoy xx

“Oh my..” Ben sighed tiredly when he rolled the stainless steel cart filled with refreshments for the afternoon into Lady Kenobi’s office in the manor, only to find the room empty with Lady Kenobi’s letters and books that were sitting on the mahogany table a few minutes ago before he left the room, strewn all over the carpeted floor. Broken table lamp laying on the ground and the large window that overlooks the front garden of the manor, is broke open, leaving the fresh air of the afternoon bursting into the room. The glass splinters from the broken window fell on the carpeted floor in the room.

“BEN! BEN!! I saw a black carriage driving down the hill just now!”

The gardener boy, Finn, came rushing into the room, bringing a shovel with him. His wide brimmed straw-hat lazily draping on his wide shoulder, hanging there by a string that’s attached to the hat. Ben distinctly remembers the time that Lady Kenobi gave Finn the hat on the very first time they found Finn outside of St. Bartholomew’s Hospital.

“Where.. where is Lady Kenobi?” Finn looked around the room, catching sight in front of him then he went quiet a moment before he gasped after he put two and two together while Ben’s face sullen, thinking of the cakes and tea that would turn cold by the time he got Lady Kenobi home.

“OUR LADY IS KIDNAPPED!!” Finn panics, he unconsciously drops down his shovel, now the dirts are friends with the glass splinters on the carpeted floor. Ben’s eyes twitching at the shovel on the ground.

“Finn, calm down,” Ben turns at Finn and holds out his arms on Finn’s shoulder. “I will get the Lady home and you will clean up the mess in this room with Rose.” 

As if on cue, the maid of the house, Rose, came into the room with a feather duster in her hands.

“Did something happen? I heard a loud bang a moment ago when I was cleaning the books in the library. Are you alright my La-“ not finishing her sentence, Rose’s eagle eyes focusing on the empty seat where the Lady supposed to be. The chair is fallen on the floor, the messy strewn letters and books all over the floor mixing with the broken glass splinters and the table lamp that’s knocked off of the table.

“OUR LADY IS KIDNAPPED!”

“Now now, calm down everyone, I will bring her home before sunset.” Ben lazily rolls his eyes at the useless servants in front of him. Finn and Rose are not useless by any means. They’re no normal human, yet Ben has always been very critical with the result of their jobs. As Poe, the Chef of the manor would say about Ben, he is a very detailed and a perfectionist butler. Ben can do every house chores in the manor without their help. He can keep every room and furniture, utensils, etc, clean and neat, shiny, without a speck of dust on every surface in a blink of an eye. But of course to compare Ben with Rose or Finn is a cheating, because they’re human (albeit superhuman) and Ben is a demon, who already lives a thousand years and has all the demon's abilities to aid him.

“What to do with the warm soufflé pancakes and hot ginger and chamomile tea that I made for the Lady?” Ben frowns at the cart in front of him.

The servants worry about the safety of their Lady (not Ben of course. He never has to worry about Rey’s safety because he knows he will have her back in the manor before sunset) meanwhile Rey, or what most people call her now, Lady Kenobi, is stuffed at the back of a black carriage. Two out of three of her kidnappers are sitting in front of her. One of them is sitting outside, the one holding the reins to the four horses that’s pulling the carriage.

“She’s calmer than I thought she’ll be.” One of the men quietly murmured after taking a long pull at his cigar. He passed the cigar to the other man sitting next to him.  
“Well, Lord Clayton is probably not the first at attempting to kidnap her.” The other man lazily replied.

Rey laying horizontally on the cushioned sofa in the carriage. Her mouth stuffed with white cloth and a string that’s painfully sitting between her lips tied to the back of her head. Both of her arms and legs are tied together by a rough rope. She can feel her skin burning from the frictions of the rough rope with the creamy and delicate skin of her wrists and ankles.

“Isn’t that right my lady? You’re already used to this now aren’t ya?” The first man gouged at her. “But we did it, Lord Clayton will pay us a handsome lot of money for successfully taking you to him.”

“No one can save you now Lady Kenobi..” the other one snickers at her.

“Uh- wldnt- hh sh- cnnfd-eeh err hu” Rey tried to speak with the piece of cloth in her mouth and the string across that’s pulling her cheeks. One of them yanked the string off and pulled the cloth out of Rey’s mouth.

“Pardon? What was that my lady? I can’t hear you with all these inside your mouth,” one of them snickers again.

“I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you gentlemen.” Rey speaks with her tone calm and collected. Her gaze not wavering from the two men sitting in front of her. The two then cackle in a loud laughter.

“Who gonna save ya now m’lady? Your precious butler?” Rey prefer not to answer the question. The two men broke out in a series of laughter again. Rey’s whole body jerked to the left, and the carriage finally even out, signalling that they’re finally left the hill heading to Kenobi Manor. Rey's best guess to who these men are is that they're probably mercenaries that's hired by some Lord out there that probably has done some dirty work in England's underworld. They did mention "Lord Clayton". The Queen's letter that arrived earlier today at Kenobi Manor, mentioned that Her Majesty is suspicious of his toy company. There are informations telling Her Majesty that he uses child labour inside his toy manufacturing company, therefore, Her Majesty has asked Rey to investigate Lord Clayton's company. Rey had planned to go to his factory with her butler, Ben, tomorrow. Rey had exchanged letters with Lord Clayton a few times as fellow lord and lady who owns a toy manufacturing company as the facade. But he must've caught a sniff about who Rachel Kenobi is, the Queen's Watchdog. Therefore he sent mercenaries to take her down.

 _it's still funny how they think they can take me down,_ Rey idly thinks.

The two men keep smoking the cigar in front of her. Sometimes they would blow out their smokes in front of Rey’s face, causing her to cough. Rey tried to keep her cough in but because of her naturally weak body, she simply cannot hold it in any longer. She ends up choking on her own spit and coughing out loudly.

“What's a matter lady? Feelin’ dizzy with a little bit of smoke already?”

Feeling enough of their shit already and Rey being never very tolerant, Rey prepares to give them a nasty retort, probably not very lady like, but Rey doesn’t give a fig about what very lady like or not very lady like, when the carriage comes to an abrupt stop. The horses wheezes loudly, and the carriage shakes for a bit. A loud thump at the top of the carriage caught the attention of the two men in front of Rey.

“What in the bloody hell?” One of them opens the carriage door and steps out. He’s looking up at the top of the carriage when suddenly his eyes widens and his face turns white as a sheet.

“Jamie? What’s going on?” The man inside the carriage with Rey calls out to him.

The man outside, Jamie, something pulled him up from atop of the carriage. Rey and the man inside watch as a hand shot down and grabs Jamie’s neck and then soon his whole body is being pulled up from atop of the carriage.

“What in the shit?! Jamie!” The man in front of Rey jumps into action. He reaches out to hold Jamie’s ankles that’s thrashing wildly and coming up to his face. But something keeps pulling Jamie up, its incredible strength managed to pull both of the men out of the carriage. Rey watches the whole scene played out demurely.

The man that’s pulling on Jamie’s ankle now is almost out of the carriage. He shot out his other hand to hold on the carriage’s door-handle. Then, Rey hears the distinct voice of her butler, “Come now. Give it up. I have to make dinner soon and you’re not making it easier for me.”

“Let him go you beast man! Or I’ll shoot your heart with my gun!” The man that’s holding the carriage door-handles let go of his hold on it, and then reaches for his black blazer to pull a gun out of it. Then, he aimed the gun at Ben before shooting the gun twice.

The sound of it doesn’t even amaze Rey.

“Now you’ve created two holes in my suit jacket. I’m afraid that’s enough for today, you’re to be leaving now. Thank you for your visit to Kenobi Manor.” With that, Ben flunked the two men into the sky. Rey can hear their shoutings before it grows distinct and then a good few seconds later the shouting grows louder again, finalized with a sound of a loud thump somewhere. 

A hand covered with a pristine white glove shot inside the carriage. Rey follows the line of the arm, finding Ben standing ramrod straight outside the carriage, offering Rey his hand.

“My lady.”

"my hands and legs are all tied up, idiot." Rey snapped.

"oh, my bad." Ben comes into the carriage and quickly unties Rey's hands and legs. Then he steps out first and hold out his hand for Rey to hold. Rey took his offered hand to step out of the carriage.

At first, Rey’s eyes are focused on the two holes on Ben’s chest where a normal human’s heart is supposed to be. That is where the bullets should be. But instead of showing red, bloodied wounds, the two bullet holes on Ben’s suit jacket shows a creamy, alabaster skin. Rey shyly looked away from it.

Ben spits out something to the ground twice. The bullets that was shot by one of the men now lays on the dirty ground.

“Humans.. They've invented amazing things throughout life. Though I think it’s funny how they’re still so fragile and weak.”

“Don’t compare us to demons like you.” Rey spat. She looks around to the front of the carriage where the horses should be.

The horses are gone. Ben probably set them free. The third man is also gone. Ben either ate him or flunked him into the sky too, like the other two.

“Did you eat the one outside?”

“Of course not. I’m a high class demon. I expect you to know that already. I don’t eat garbage like him.” Ben smirks at Rey, his ‘Master’ by the contract that binds them together.

“Right.. of course you don’t. I’m famished.. what’s the menu for dinner tonight?”

Ben slowly snaked his arms around Rey’s torso and under her legs, carrying her in a bridal hold, then he starts walking to the direction of the manor. Rey obediently wrapped her hands around Ben’s neck. 

“Roasted duck. I made you soufflé pancakes, you can have them when we get there. Though they’re probably already cold by now.”


	2. The Contract

“Good morning my Lady.”

Rey groaned as soon as the morning sun came bursting into the room. Her butler, Benjamin, must’ve pulled on the thick gordyn. Rey slowly sits up on her bed. While Rey is still trying to focus her eyes and rubbing them with the heel of her palm, Ben poured out the warm water in the fine china teapot, into a teacup. Rey’s eye catches the smokes blowing out of the warm water, she glared at her butler.

“It’s better be not boiling hot when I drink it. You’re not trying to kill me aren’t you Ben.”

Ben smiles as he holds out the teacup on its matching saucer to Rey.

“Now why would I want to do that when I haven’t fulfilled my part of the contract yet? Until then, I will keep you alive My Lady.”

Rey taking in the aroma of the tea before taking the teacup and its saucer from Ben. “Hm.. is it Ceylon Tea?”

“Spot on My Lady.”

While she drinks her tea, Rey eyeing her smiling butler that’s standing ramrod straight next to her on the bed warily, “for the love of god.. Stop grinning like a lunatic Ben. You’re scaring me.”

“Oh, Madam Holdo once told me to smile more to lighten up the mood in the manor.”

Rey scoffed at that. Madam Amilyn Holdo is her governess who teaches her how to play a violin, waltz, and geography. Rey also gets to study economics with Professor Gial Ackbar. He used to teached at Oxford University before going on retirement to the countryside where the Kenobi manor is. Rey knew him since she was 5 because Professor Gial Ackbar is a friend of Rey’s father, Edward Kenobi. A good friend actually. He visited the manor a few times for dinner with both of her parents as far as Rey can remember.

“Today’s breakfast poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones and campagne have been baked, which one would you like?”

“The scone.”

While Rey sips at her tea with the perfect temperature, Ben moves around the room elegantly, gathering Rey’s dress for the day. The butler should have not dressed the lady of the manor, a female servant should be the one to do that. But because of the damned scar on Rey’s back, she becomes very sensitive with changing clothes in front of a person that doesn’t know her history and she chose to keep it shut tight forever. So she chose Ben to dress her instead. Benjamin, the butler in Kenobi Manor.

When Rey first employed Rose to the manor, she insisted on dressing Rey, but Rey screamed and trashed around when Rose touched the string of her corset, just when Rose was about to pull the knot off. Rose’s whole body froze like ice, until Ben decided to come into the room and take over the job.

Rose was very confused of course, but then Ben decided to tell Rose about what had happened to Kenobi’s manor to help her understand what changed the lady’s decision to do so. Since then, none of the servants ever questioned Lady Kenobi about her past.

Rachel Stephanie Charlotte Kenobi is the oldest daughter of Edward Kenobi, the great-grandson of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Kenobis are known to be a distinguished, respectable noble family from generation to generation. They are known for their famous sweets and toy stores all around England, though underneath it all, The Kenobis are the infamous Queen’s Watchdog. Their job is to do dirty work for the Queen also to solve crimes in England’s underworld.

Rey, as the eldest daughter, is expected to hold the Queen’s Watchdog title that has been passed on from generation to generation when a disaster befell her family. On the night of her seventeenth birthday, her father, mother, and little sister died in a fire that burned their house down to the ground. Rey, left with nothing but her nightgown that she wore to bed, got plucked from the street by Unkar Plutt, then she is put together alongside kids from the streets of London.

In public, that’s where the story ends. But in truth, it went further than that. Rey refused to tell any living soul about what had happened after she was taken by Plutt. Ben was the only living being that knows her darkest secrets.

In truth, after Rey was taken by Plutt, an auction was held for all the young ones to be auctioned off, bought by the rich for all kind of jobs; slavery, prostitution, etc. and Rey was actually bought by a rich lord to be killed as a virgin, given as a sacrifice for their ‘god’. While Rey was put in a dirty cage like a filthy animal, dirt everywhere on her body, her thin nightgown already tattered by now and only covered her so much, one of the lord’s men dragged her out of the cage. He dragged Rey out of the cage by her hair like she’s an animal.

Rey screamed and trashed around a lot. She had endured their previous beatings that resulted in black and blue on Rey’s face and body. When he forcibly dragged Rey out of her cage, Rey had thought that that was it, she will be killed by them. He will use her, and then kill her after. But what had happened was something she never thought he’d do to her. Of course she’d thought he would probably rape her and then kill her after, but this.. this is the lowest thing someone could’ve experienced in their whole life.

He branded her like she’s a _pig._

At night, when everyone has gone to sleep (Except Ben, because he’s a demon and demon doesn’t sleep a wink) Rey can still feel the burning hot iron that touched the skin on her back. It burned so hot, it makes Rey think about how her father, mother, and little sister died in the fire that burned their manor down to the ground.

To be branded, to be left a scar for your entire life, to be remembered what had happened in that room full of cages filled with kids as dirty as sewer rats, air so putrid with the smell of urine and poo, and diseases spreading like a wildfire, Rey hates and despises the brand on her back. She’ll do anything to prevent people from seeing the brand on her back that’s etched there forever.

But Ben knows what happened.

Rey, as the oldest daughter from a distinguished noble family, felt humiliated to be treated like a sewer rat, like a chunk of meat put on display in an auction. After she was branded, she was dragged to an altar in the middle of a room with a high archway that’s mirroring a church. On the altar, there’s a big chunk of stone carved like a bed. Rey used all of her strength left even when she hadn’t been fed for days, she kept trashing and pulling back. She had to fight back somehow, even if it’s only a little pull, a little fight, she will not go down without a fight. One of the two men that’s pulling her forward, slapped her hard in the face, blood spills out of her lips. 

Rey was then tied to the stone bed. The men had ran their filthy hands up and down Rey’s legs and arms. She felt disgusted that they had touched her freely like she’s some low-life prostitute from Whitechapel.

Hatred and anger pilling up. The feeling so overwhelming, she started seeing red in the dimly lit room. Rey can hear the chants in the room grow louder from the people that are surrounding the altar yet Rey’s ears are so loud with her anger and hatred.

_They will pay._

_They will pay for what they did to me._

_What they did to father, mother, and Keira._

_I will kill them all._

Suddenly the room slows down to a stop.

A man, so tall and large emerging from Rey’s line of sight. The chanting stopped, the room fell silent but Rey’s ears are still ringing from her anger.

“You?”

Rey suddenly hears a voice, deep with a honeyed baritone, loud in her ear. But the man that just showed up, standing still at the end of the bed where she’s lying, his mouth is shut tight. His whole body is cloaked in a black smoke leaving his face as the only part that’s uncovered from the black smoke. The skin of his face is so pale, a contrast to his eyes that are glinting red in the darkness of the room. His black raven hair frames his thin, angular face. His posture made the other men that’s standing still on the altar look small, his height easily towering over them all.

“I hadn’t expected someone so young and delicate to be able to summon me here.” The voice speaks again.

“H-help mm-me” Rey whispers. Her voice croaked and shook. Suddenly Rey can feel someone touching her chin delicately. Then she blinked, and the mysterious man is now face to face with her. His large hand gripping Rey’s chin firmly, Rey can feel the smoothness of his skin. With this close, Rey can clearly see his face now. His eyes glinting in the darkness of the room, she can feel the lust and thirst flowing out from the way he’s staring at her. His plush pink lips with sharp incisor teeth peeking out of it.

“Tell me, little girl, what do you want?”

In a heartbeat, the man dips in between Rey’s neck and shoulder. A burning hot and wet tongue licked her neck on where her pulse is beating unsteadily. His tongue moves slowly, delicately, sending shivers throughout her body.

“I want to kill them.” Rey weakly answers the mysterious man.

The man kissed the place where he licked Rey. Rey can feel the warmness and the softness of his lips against her skin. The man grunts.

“Kill who? Tell me, little one..”

Rey suddenly feel her hatred and anger spilling out of her, she shouted loudly, “Them! I want to kill them all! All of them disgusting people who did this to me!! I WANT REVENGE! I WANT TO BURN THEM ALL ALIVE!”

Then, Rey can feel the man smile on the skin of her neck.

“You want revenge.. I can help you. But I will want reward, little one.”

“I.. I d-don’t have any money..” Rey weakly whispers. Rey, who used to live life to the fullest with a silver spoon in her mouth, feels so poor. Her enormous manor had fallen along with all of the gold and silver that her family owned. She’s had power over people, but now she feels like a sad, weak little creature, so battered and broken. A tear drips down her cheek. She feels so broken.

The man chuckles deeply.

“I don’t want your money.”

The man pulls back from her neck to stare right into Rey’s eyes. A pair of wet hazel eyes meeting a pair of coffee eyes that’s glinting red.

 _Danger. Danger._ Rey ignored the feeling.

“Will you give up everything that you have for revenge?”

“Yes. Yes!! Anything.. Please!”

“Even your virginity and soul?”

“Take them. I want to burn them all alive.” Her voice even though shook, was firm and sure.

The man wickedly smiles at Rey. Then he leaned down, and the next thing Rey knows, his burning hot lips are on hers. Rey closes her eyes when she can feel his tongue coaxing her lips to open for him, so she opens them. His tongue quickly sweeps hers and then a voice rings inside her head.

“I will take your virginity and only then I will give you my service with your soul for the exchange of my service to you. Our pact will only be fulfilled when you’ve paid your revenge with your soul.”

_Yes. Burn them all. I want to kill them, whoever did this to my family._

“I, demon Kylo Ren, will mark our contract on your tongue. You will give me whatever order you want to give me with your tongue, you will summon me with your tongue, and I will serve and give you my loyalty until the day we kill the one that murdered your family, Rachel Stephanie Charlotte Kenobi.”

+++

Ben tied a piece of red ribbon around Rey’s waist as the final touch. Rey stood in front of a floor length mirror inspecting her dress. Everything is clean, neat and wrinkle free as usual, as expected from her butler, Ben.

“We are finished my lady. You have a geography lesson with Madam Holdo at 10.00.”

Rey walked out of her bedroom with Ben at her tail.

“You’ve received letters from Lord Carter and Lord Clayton.”

“I will read them while I have my breakfast.”

Rey strides through the corridor heading to the dinning room on the ground floor where she used to have her breakfast all by herself. Sometimes, her fiancé, Lord Carter, would come in the morning to have breakfast with her. Thankfully, she’ll be dining alone this morning. She likes to start her day with a silent breakfast to let her brain works itself to the fullest. With Carter sitting in front of her, with his loud chewing and the loud scrap of his utensils, are very much distracting.

“Good morning my lady.” When Rey reaches the dining room, her servants consisting of Poe the chef of the manor, Finn the gardener boy, Rose the maid of the house, and Luke the house steward, stood in front of the dining room to greet her.

“Good morning everyone.” Rey greeted her servants back. Seeing her breakfast already being served on the table, Rey stopped her walking right in front of Poe, the chef of the manor.

“Poe.. did you make today’s breakfast? Or is it Ben?”

Poe shyly look down to his shoes, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. “No, I didn’t young lady. I burned the salmon down.. Ben decided to take over the kitchen this morning.” Finn, who’s standing next to Poe, snickered. Poe glares at him hoping to silence Finn but it doesn’t work. Never has.

Rey silently chuckled, “alright Captain Poe. Better start learning how to not to burn all of my food now.”

Poe smile widely at that, “just you wait my lady, I will manage to make you proud of my cooking one day.”

Rey continue to walk to her seat at the head of the table in the dinning room. While doing so, she remember the time where she had to persuade Ben to employ Poe, Finn and Rose. Ben and his demon brain simply thought that by having him as the butler in Kenobi manor is enough and that Rey would not need anybody else working in the manor. But Rey knows better than to hire a ‘normal’ servants for her manor. She knows she needs special kind of people to work, defend, and protect her manor ever since that cursed night of her seventeenth birthday.

Poe was a soldier for the royal army. He’s one of 2,900 soldiers deployed to South African Republic for the Anglo-Boer War. In the war, as many as 408 of his comrades were killed and 315 heavily wounded. Poe will never forget the horrific sight of his comrades lying on the ground lifeless, blood spilling out of their wounds, and the feeling of helplessness inside of him.

Finn or what Rey used to call him sometime Finny, prior to working at Kenobi manor was held captive as a test subject at St. Bartholomew hospital. He was kept indoors almost all of his life at certain institutions and was branded as “FN-2187” on the nape of his neck. Knowing the feeling of great shame of being branded, Rey gave Finn a straw hat that hang on his shoulder. The wide brim of the hat covering the nape of his neck, hiding the brand that was given to him at the institution. His name “Finn” was also given to him from Rey.

Rose and her parents along with her sister came to England on a tea clipper. Her parents and sister sadly died in an epidemic, leaving Rose all by herself on the streets of London, wondering around and fighting to survive. Rose was fast on the street. Pocketing wallets, rings, and other valuable things to survive. Then, she was scouted by a criminal organization where she was trained and thought to be a sniper. She’s excel at it, given her already gifted eyesight.

Rey and Ben met Rose on top of a building where she was about to shot a man’s head off. Ben did most of the talking, having a gifted tongue as a demon, to persuade Rose to leave the job she has now and come to work at Kenobi manor. Turns out Rose already feels guilty by working at the criminal organization. The crime of pickpocketing on the streets that she did was solely to keep her alive. Now that she has other choice to survive, she gladly left the organization to work at Kenobi manor.

Three of her servants were recently scouted while Luke was the one that worked at the manor for the longest time. Luke was the butler that served Rey’s father, Edward Kenobi at the previous Kenobi manor. Rey still remember Luke the butler that served her family with his fierce and unwavering loyalty towards the family. She knows Luke ever since she was born in the manor.

When Luke comes back to the manor, because Ben is already the butler of Kenobi manor now, Rey gave the position of the house steward to Luke. Even when Luke is old, all of his hair that was once a beautiful blonde has turned to white and grey, Rey wants to keep the people who was once loyal and faithful to her family close. Besides, Rey knows why Luke was picked by her father as the Kenobi butler, he has tricks underneath his clean & neat sleeves.

+++

Rey sat at the cushioned chair and the rest of the servants go about their way but Ben stays with Rey in the dinning room. The breakfast menu for today are poached salmon and mint salad, served with Rey’s choice of the side dish for today, scones. Ben lays down the tray with two letters on top of it next to Rey. The two letters each has different color of wax seal. The dark blue one, is from her fiancé’s family, the Midford, while the dark orange one is no mistaken from Lord Clayton.

While chewing her salmon, Rey picked the one with the blue wax seal from her fiancé, Carter, first. Her eyes scanning the familiar handwriting of Carter.

“Hm.. Carter and his mother will pay us a visit on Saturday afternoon.” Rey mumbles.

“I will prepare for the lunch then.” Ben mentally noted to prepare the lunch Rey will be having with the Midfords.

After putting the letter from Carter down, Rey gingerly unfolded the piece of paper with the dark orange seal on it and read it. Her eyes scanning the elegant handwriting of Lord Clayton while Ben stood respectfully on the right side of Rey.

“Lord Clayton’s butler delivered the letter this morning.” Ben informed Rey, Rey replied him in a soft hum.

“Clayton wants to pay a visit to the manor today.” Rey scoffed softly, putting down the letter and scoop her salmon up into her mouth. After his failed attempt at trying to kidnap Rey, this time no doubt he intended to bring Rey down by himself.

“See to it will you Ben. There’s no mistaking his real intention for a ‘visit’.” Rey adds after swallowing down her salmon.

“Yes, my Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ben is not related to Luke in any way. Among all of Rey’s servants, Ben is the only demon while the rest of them are just human.
> 
> Critics are highly appreciated! Xx


End file.
